


Go get them, Brother

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [26]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Origins, Violence, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Arthur Fleck e un what if nella sua mente di quando uccidere è all'ordine del giorno ed è a metà tra timore e una sete di desiderio irrefrenabile.Ci sono due voci, due essenze, due personalità ma una sostiene l'altra, lo spinge ad essere quello che deve essere, quello che può essere e alla fine... quello che vuole essere.





	Go get them, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Fantasma, What If e Central Park indetto da me stessa.  
Ho amato il film appena uscita al cinema e avevo tantissime riflessioni dentro di me e mi è venuto automatico il paragone tra questo Joker e il Joker di Heath Ledger ed è stato bellissimo per me trovarli all'interno della pellicola. Questa fic nasce con l'intento di unirli, di farli avvicinare, come se fossero l'uno dentro l'altro, come se vivessero nello stesso momento, nello stesso spazio-tempo, nella stessa vita.  
E' stato un modo per giocare con uno stile diverso, più ansioso e angoscioso, un gioco più mentale e per augurare anticipatamente un buon Halloween a tutti voi.  
Grazie per leggere e apprezzare :3

Arthur Fleck sente il sangue sulle mani, il trucco che cola rendendo la sua espressione triste e spettrale, l'alcol nel corpo.

Le mani tremano mentre apre la porta del bagno.

_ "Cielo cielo! Sei stato un cattivo bambino, non è vero, Arthur? Tutto quel sangue e le mani? Guarda le tue mani!" _

Arthur si picchia le tempie con i pugni cercando di far andare via quella fastidiosa vocina.

Indietreggia e sbatte la schiena contro le piastrelle.

Aperti gli occhi si rende conto di una grande verità: la voce non è solo nella sua testa ma improvvisamente si materializza in un volto che lo sta guardando proprio da dentro lo specchio.

"Dannazione! Tu sei..."

_ "Un fantasma? Non dire scemenze, io sono te. Non lo vedi quanto siamo belli? Be', io almeno ma tu no, non ci sei nemmeno un po'. Ti stai tenendo ancorato, Arthur. Non ci stai amando, apprezzando. Non ci stai provando nemmeno un po' a liberarci." _

"Ho ucciso tre uomini. Ho. Ucciso."

_ "Una cosa, Arthur. Se tu sei bravo in qualcosa, mai farla gratis. È la regola. Ora, non piagnucolare e metti un bel sorriso su quel visetto. Hai ucciso tre uomini ma non chiederti perché ma piuttosto quando potrai rifarlo." _

___

Ha il cappuccio e una mascherina gli copre la bocca, di lui si vedono solo gli occhi truccati e il naso rosso.

Arthur ha sognato di nuovo il sangue quella notte come da una settimana a quella parte.

Si sente costantemente eccitato, ha leccato il sangue dalle sue mani proprio dopo aver promesso che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere.

Il fatto è che non prova sensi di colpa.

_ E perché dovresti? È stato liberatorio, mai mettere le catene ad un lavoro fatto bene. _

_ Sei noioso quando ti controlli. _

Sa perché è lì fuori alle quattro e mezza di notte, per andare a caccia.

Cammina fino a trovarsi a Central Park: la zona è piena di coppiette, ragazze che si fanno i selfie e ubriachi.

Arthur vuole il sangue.

Arthur vuole inetti, persone orribili abbastanza da sorpassare il suo corpo inerme, la feccia della società.

_ Lui. Anzi no, lei. Prendili entrambi. Gioca un po', voglio vedere bruciare il mondo. _

Arthur segue questa coppia per miglia fino ad arrivare alla metro.

Paga il biglietto ed entra nel loro stesso vagone, qualche sedile lontano.

"Hey tu! Sì, sto dicendo proprio a te."

Arthur si gira, il respiro corto, eccitato.

"Stavi forse guardando la mia ragazza? Stavi forse sognando di strusciarti su di lei? Volevi forse il suo numero. Vuoi che te lo detto, mh?"  
  
"Ethan, per favore."  
"Zitta, lasciami fare."

Quel ragazzo che gli sta parlando non è quello che ha seguito e si dimentica presto di lui.

È quello che cercava, pulire la feccia.

Arthur si alza e si attacca alla sbarra, guarda verso il finestrino e lo vede: _capelli verdi come i suoi, volto truccato di bianco, occhi cerchiati di nero e un lungo sorriso rosso che va da una guancia all'altra, cicatrici che Arthur non riesce a riconoscere sul suo volto._

Non è lui ma è lui.

"Hey, sei ritardato? Lo sei vero? Uno di quei ritardati che non ti guardano nemmeno in faccia."

La risata di Arthur parte, non si ferma mai e tutto il vagone lo guarda: alcuni fanno finta di niente, alcuni se ne vanno e altri hanno pietà di lui ma quel ragazzo no, quello ride e spinge.

Gli sputa sulla guancia ad un certo punto e Arthur prepara la lima che stringe forte nel pugno. Sanguina, non riesce a impedirselo.

_ Vuoi sapere la storia delle mie cicatrici? È una storia buffa, davvero buffa. _

Continua ad avere qualche eccesso di risa e dal riflesso può vedere il ragazzo allungare il collo verso la ragazza, la sua vena è completamente distesa e Arthur sente il suo battito.

_ C'era mia moglie sfigurata dall'ennesimo intervento estetico e si vedeva brutta ma così brutta che si metteva sempre un velo, persino in casa. E io non potevo tollerarla così triste e allora un giorno sai cos'ho fatto? _

"Ho un disturbo, non riesco a smettere di ridere per colpa di un danno al cervello e invece tu che scusa hai?"

"Cosa hai detto, amico?"

"Dimmi che scusa hai per avere il cervello che ti ritrovi. Almeno io una scusa ce l'ho, _amico_."

_Ho preso il rasoio e mi sono fatto tutte queste cicatrici, lei così poteva guardare e sorridere. Poteva vedere che le sue cicatrici non erano tanto brutte ma sai qual è stata la cosa davvero buffa? Non voleva vedermi nemmeno in faccia, gli facevo ribrezzo._

_ Recidi. Uccidi. Strappa. _

Il sangue zampilla appena Arthur recide quella vena, nel raggio di qualche metro tutte le persone si sporcano di sangue.

Osserva il suo riflesso e balla, la testa china all'indietro e le cicatrici diventano persino più grandi.

_ Ecco, ora sei bello. Questo è essere libero. _

Arthur sale a cavalcioni del ragazzo e con il suo stesso sangue gli macchia il volto, una riproduzione perfetta di un clown con una faccina sorridente sulla guancia.

_ Quello che non ti uccide ti rende più più strano. _

_ Ridi. _

Ridi.

_ Ridi. _

_ Lei non poteva più vedermi e allora sai cos'ho fatto? L'ho buttata giù dal balcone e l'ultima cosa che ha visto sono state le mie cicatrici, non voleva più vederle e sono l'ultima cosa che ha visto. _

_ È buffo, no? _


End file.
